Los opuestos se atraen
by Nanamiii
Summary: Serie de viñetas, drabbles y/o oneshoots FrUk, hechos a base de la tabla opuesta de Musa Hetaliana. Capítulo 4: Temperaturas nocturnas.
1. La taza y el té

**Disclaimer**: Tristemente y aunque me encantaría de corazón, esta serie y sus personajes no me pertecen. Lo que sí poseo, es una mente extraña y surrealista, lo que me permite crear la serei de fics a continuación.

Título del capítulo: La taza y el té  
Género: Humor/Drama?  
Clasificación: PG / T  
Prompt: #3 "Frío/Cálido"  
Palabras: 482

* * *

—Así somos tú y yo —comenzó a explicar Arthur mientras servía té en una de sus más elegantes tazas.

Francis, quien tenía un pie dentro del estado de inconsciencia y otro fuera (por haber tomado demasiado alcohol junto a sus amigos en una de sus típicas salidas), levantó una ceja confundido. Dirigió su vista a lo que el otro traía en las manos.

—¿Una infusión?

—No, yo soy como la taza y tú como el té —respondió con total naturalidad.

—¿Tú de mal gusto y yo extremadamente caliente? —aún medio ebrio, la lengua de Francis no perdía su filo.

Ojos verde brillante se posaron sobre una mirada cielo, desaprobando la conducta de su dueño. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, el francés no estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para metáforas, ni el inglés de humor como para andar regañando al otro. No obstante y aunque ambos estaban hartos de esto, este tipo de situaciones eran recurrentes en su relación.

—Tú puedes ir de aquí para allá, amoldándote a cualquier momento o lugar; pero tu problema es que no puedes contenerte por ti mismo —hizo una pausa para beber la infusión y con esto quitarse de encima algo de la amargura que la presente situación traía consigo—. Allí es dónde intervengo yo.

Se hizo un silencio que sólo era interrumpido por el correr de las agujas del reloj del living del inglés. Finalmente Francis suspiró, desganado y cansado.

—Si tanto te molesta, puedes dejar de traerme a casa de los pelos —posó un codo sobre el posa brazos del sillón para luego descansar su cabeza sobre su mano—. Tengo _siglos_ de vida, puedo y sé cuidarme solo.

—Los hechos del pasado demuestran lo contrario —su comentario fue tajante y casi mordaz, como su mirada. Entonces, otro sorbo de la taza—. Verás: así como el té, no sólo puedes causarte daño a ti mismo por desparramarte de aquí hasta allá; sino que también quemar a otros.

—Déjame enfriarme tranquilo, entonces —ladeó una sonrisa altanera, jugando con su metáfora.

—Y luego quedarías extendido por el piso para que te pisasen. Si es que no te evaporas a la inconsciencia antes.

—¿Cuándo vas a admitir que te preocupas por mí? — sin previo aviso cambió el tema, aunque éste estaba relacionado al anterior. Instantáneamente, Reino Unido le dirigió la peor de sus miradas de advertencia.

Aún queriéndose, era inevitable que fuesen enemigos y constantemente se enfrentasen como tales.

—El día que dejes de hacer las estupideces que haces. Cuando actúes como se debe, apropiadamente.

Fingiendo una risa, el francés se levantó de su sillón para encaminarse al dormitorio. Pero Arthur no había acabado:

—Francis —éste se ni se detuvo, pero el de ojos verdes sabía que lo estaba escuchando—. La taza tiene un límite, no puede seguir llenándose para siempre.

Sin embargo y en este único caso, ni él creía en eso.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Título: Los opuestos se atraen  
Título del capítulo: ¿Qué se te ofrece?  
Género: Humor  
Clasificación: PG / T  
Prompt: #5 "Risas/Lágrimas"  
Palabras: 338

* * *

Arthur suspiró: estaba haciendo _tanto_ alboroto por una simple llamada, que se sentía estúpido.

Hacía dos o tres horas que le estaba dando vueltas al asunto. Ya había preparado el teléfono, su agenda, la cual tenía el número al que llamaría, y un vaso de agua por si le daba sed.

Pero él mismo sabía que todos los preparativos que hacía eran para evadir la llamada que deseaba realizar. Cuando tomaba la bocina, se inventaba una excusa y colgaba. La primera fue que probablemente la charla sería larga, por lo que necesitaría tener algo para beber cerca. Una vez volvió de la cocina con el vaso de agua fresca, volvió a tomar el teléfono; pero sólo para preguntarse qué hora sería. Colgó de nuevo, preguntándose si allí no sería una mala hora para llamar… pero luego recordó que aquel país europeo no quedaba lejos de él.

Exasperado, se tomó el cabello con ambas manos para revolvérselo. Luego se las llevó al rostro, en señal de frustración.

¡Por el amor a todo lo bueno y al té con _scons_, él era el gran Reino Unido! ¡Había conquistado los siete mares como pirata, había ganado incontables batallas, colonizado territorios alrededor de todo el mundo…! Y en esos momentos, no encontraba las agallas para tomar el teléfono y hacer una simple y sencilla llamada.

—Basta.

En un momento de fugaz decisión, tomó el teléfono, buscó el número y lo marcó. Esperó unos segundos y del otro lado por fin le contestaron; entonces, en un francés básico pero bien hablado, se dio a conocer y pidió que lo comunicasen con el dueño de casa. Esperó un poco más, mientras oía voces lejanas y una risa muy bien conocida.

—_Royaume-Uni, comment ça va_? —dijo la voz burlona de Francis.

—Bien, gracias. Y no, no vamos a conversar en tu idioma —contestó con la agresividad de siempre. De nuevo, una risa del otro lado.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

Y he allí el problema. En realidad no tenía ninguna razón para hablar con el francés.

* * *

Oh, lo que me costó elegir el título xD... Pero gracias, Halfy. Por otra parte, si quedó alguna duda: "_Royaume-Uni_" significa "Reino Unido".

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Cita que no es una cita

Título: Los opuestos se atraen  
Título del capítulo: Cita (que no es una cita)  
Género: General/Humor  
Clasificación: PG / T  
Prompt: #9 [Libre] "Mucho/Poco"  
Palabras: 902

* * *

Francis no se había molestado en ponerse su mejor traje ni rociarse con su mejor colonia. ¿Qué fin tenía hacerlo si de nada iba a servir para la ocasión? Aunque claro, el atuendo y la fragancia que había elegido a cambio eran de la más alta calidad. ¡Él era Francia, por todos los cielos! ¡Era imposible, hasta en el más surrealista de sus sueños, que el país del amor y la moda no se encontrara radiante!

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, se acomodó su delicado cabello y le guiñó un ojo al reflejo del cual tan enamorado estaba. Cogió su juego de llaves, la billetera con algunas tarjetas de crédito y por fin salió al encuentro.

En realidad, cuando tenía una cita prefería agasajar a su acompañante con lo mejor de lo mejor en cualquier aspecto: el lugar, la hora, los regalos y detalles; inclusive su propia apariencia. Siempre escogía un restaurante afín a los gustos de la otra persona, un horario que le pareciese conveniente —generalmente a la noche—, un presente que muy seguramente sabía le encantaría y demás.

En todo momento le daría a su cita lo que le agradase y se aseguraría de hacerle pasar un buen rato, porque de esa forma, Francis también disfrutaría de la velada.

Pero ese día, esa cita en particular, rompía con todos sus ya perfeccionados _modus operandi_. ¿Y cómo no iba de hacerlo ¡si se trataba del mismísimo Arthur Kirkland!?

Tenía razones para ello: si no aceptaba las condiciones del británico, para empezar no habría cita —"no es una _cita_, sólo vamos a tomar unos tragos, _you bloody French. _Más te vale no intentar nada raro."—ni manera de tener la oportunidad de estar con la… siguiente víctima de sus naturales encantos; por decirlo de alguna manera.

Condujo su lujoso _Renault_ a través del Canal de la Mancha y en poco tiempo llegó a su destino. En frente del local donde llenarían sus venas de alcohol, se encontraba Arthur ya esperándolo. Rápidamente el inglés lo ubicó y su semblante sin expresión pasó a fruncirse entre las cejas.

—¿Por qué la cara de pocos amigos? Llegué a tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Es la costumbre que tengo desde hace siglos, ya es algo automático —respondió así sin más, relajándose y volteándose para abrir la puerta del bar.

Entonces Francis suspiró, ¿qué debería hacer? No podía mantenerle la puerta abierta como a una señorita, sabía que si endulzaba los oídos del británico sobre cualquier cosa, éste lo tomaría a mal; tampoco cabía la posibilidad de comportarse como un caballero y besarle la mano; eso sería aún peor.

—¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí parado? —las palabras de Arthur tenían el filo de siempre, mientras que éste le mantenía la puerta abierta.

—¿Tan ansioso estás de pasar la velada conmigo? —ignoró una mirada fulminante y pasó.

No era la primera vez que Francis ponía un pie en ese bar. No que lo recordara parte por parte, objeto por objeto ni ornamento por ornamento; pero el sentimiento que transmitía era el mismo que las últimas veces: denso, un poco oscuro, pero excelente para intimar y beber unos tragos con tus amigos. Arthur se le adelantó y se sentaron a la barra. La atención fue rápida y al poco tiempo ya tenían sus respectivas bebidas —ginebra y vino— en sus manos.

Mientras comenzaban a hablar de cosas triviales, el francés tomaba notas mentales. Examinaba los gestos, los movimientos, la mirada, la voz y otros rasgos del británico para poder hacerse una idea de su estado de ánimo. Arthur estaba tranquilo. Las preocupaciones eran las de siempre, los temas a resolver (sus hermanos, la economía, la política) no variaban mucho; normal.

A partir de sus conclusiones pensó en los posibles tópicos de conversación. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso de no alterar a su potencial _presa_ y arruinar la velada. Por ello se esforzó, mucho e incluso demasiado: pensó detalladamente cada movimiento, palabra e inclusive la manera de oír lo que el otro comunicaba.

A fin de cuentas, terminó actuando de una manera rara, poco "Francis", al punto de que ni él mismo se sentía el de siempre, lo que estaba empezando a frustrarlo. ¿Por qué Arthur tenía que ser tan difícil?

—Francis —lo llamó en un momento en el que se encontraba reflexionando las consecuencias de pedir otra bebida.

—¿Sí, _mon ami_? —le sonrió de manera poco natural al volver a la realidad.

—Me estás incomodando.

—¿Discúlpame…? —levantó las cejas.

—Tu manera de actuar me incomoda. ¿Qué te pasa? —al ver que había tomado al otro desprevenido y que al francés le faltaban las palabras, continuó—. ¿Dónde está tu soltura y esa estúpida actitud tuya?

La velada acabó en un silencio incómodo. Cada uno pagó lo que le correspondía y fueron a despedirse ante la entrada.

—Tú… —comenzó Francis, pero ante la mirada de Arthur no pudo continuar.

"…dijiste que esto no era una cita, por lo tanto hice lo que pude para no hacerte enfadar. _Royaume-Uni_, por mucho que me esfuerce, a veces no logro comprenderte."

—¿Qué yo qué, _frog_…? En fin, la próxima vez trata de no ponerte así, ¿quieres? Ya es difícil lidiar contigo, me la pones peor cuando tengo que lidiar con un tú desconocido.

Otra vez hubo sólo miradas. Entonces se escuchó un "_good-bye_".

Francis, cuando se halló solo, suspiró. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Arthur pretendía de él?

* * *

**N/A**: Estuve literalmente un mes haciendo esto, LOL. No pude decidirme fácilmente por el final, hasta que lo logré... ¡Pero espero que les haya agradado! :D


	4. Temperaturas nocturnas

Título: Los opuestos se atraen  
Título del capítulo: Temperaturas nocturnas  
Género: General/Humor  
Clasificación: PG / T  
Prompt: #2 "Pequeño/Grande"  
Palabras: 340

* * *

Por quinta vez en la noche, Arthur se quitó el pesado cobertor de la cama del francés que dormía a su lado. Los primeros segundos se sintió aliviado, pero poco a poco empezó a tener frío.

¿Quién lo había mandado a tener relaciones con Francis en una noche tan fría? Una voz en su cabeza le respondió que él solito se había metido en esa situación (tentado por el otro hombre, claro está, Francis siempre tenía aunque sea una pequeña parte de la culpa). "Lo sé, lo sé" se respondió a sí mismo.

Examinó las telas de la cama: las que eran para cubrirse eran sólo dos, una fina sábana y un cubrecama desmesuradamente grueso. ¿Por qué el francés no había puesto otras frazadas más finas para que él pudiese destaparse…? Bueno, esa era otra demostración de cómo el Reino Unido y Francia no congeniarían nunca, o casi nunca.

Mientras se giraba de costado pensó, a pesar del frío, en levantarse a buscar algo de su ropa. Pero pronto recordó que el precalentamiento había empezado en la sala de abajo, lo que significaba que toda su vestimenta (y la de Francis) se encontraba desparramada por la casa. Un camino de telas arrugadas que iban desde la sala, el hall, las escaleras, el pasillo y que finalizaban en el dormitorio donde estaba. Y Arthur tenía la ligera sensación de que sus bóxers no habían sido lo último que se había sacado antes de terminar sobre la cama.

Resignado, volvió a cubrirse y esta vez probó resistirse al calor, esperando dormirse para ya no sentirlo; pero su intento fue totalmente inútil. Cuando estaba sacándose la ropa de cama una vez más, un brazo lo cubrió sólo con la sábana y pronto el cuerpo de Francis estuvo pegado al suyo.

—Creo que así estaremos mejor, _mon amour_ —y dándole un beso sobre la nuca, siguió durmiendo.

El de ojos azules no había estado errado: la temperatura era en esos momentos mucho más agradable. Ahora únicamente las mejillas del británico eran las que ardían.

* * *

**N/A**:Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero cuando se me ocurrió, no me resistí :D Espero que igual les haya agradado


End file.
